Vendetta
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Es insufrible —manifestó—. Demasiado para alguien de su tamaño. Levi intentó de todas las maneras ignorar el comentario referente a su estatura, pretendiendo seguir con lo suyo.


Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece.

Advertencias: No es el primer Rivamika que escribo pero sí el que considero me ha quedado medianamente bien, al menos. Por lo tanto espero no haberme alejado mucho de las personalidades IC de estos dos, y también que les valga para pasar el rato como mínimo.

Así que me gustaría saber qué les pareció. Apreciaría criticas constructivas, igualmente.

* * *

Vendetta

* * *

[…]

Levi buscaba agitadamente entre tantos papeles sobre su escritorio. El desorden predominaba extrañamante pero considerando el notable enojo del hombre, era en cierta manera justificable. Después de todo no tenía paciencia para eso.

Que Erwin llegaba, se la cogía y comenzaba a jugar con ella como si de un puto hobbie se tratase.

Lo peor de todo es que la idiota de la cuatro ojos también lo hacía, y siendo que era más encima su culpa que estuviera buscando una puta hoja que parecía se había esfumado, Levi ya tenía claro a quién matar una vez la pillara.

Pero eso francamente empezaba a parecer una misión imposible.

Y para más males, justo alguien tuvo la terrible idea de tocar la puerta de su despacho. Un soldado temerario o ignorante, apostaba.

—¡Largo!

—¿Todo bien, capitán?

Levi no tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo para reconocer esa voz. Aunque a esas alturas pensaba que ya tenía claro que no podía aparecerse de la nada, al menos no era lo más recomendable hacerlo cuando claramente se escuchaban tantos gruñidos y maldiciones.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Ackerman —contestó.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y la figura apestada con el uniforme de Mikasa se apareció una vez la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Con esa expresión impasible de siempre pero con una clara aura de mala leche que a Levi le importaba bien poco.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

Sin embargo lo ignoró.

—¿Busca algo, capitán?

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Ella guardó silencio, se adentró en el despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y se posicionó a escasos pasos del escritorio desordenado del hombre que tenía enfrente, claramente algo había perdido de vista.

Se mantuvo así un rato, con parte del rostro escondido tras la bufanda roja que nunca parecía quitarse.

—Es insufrible —manifestó—. Demasiado para alguien de su tamaño.

Levi intentó de todas las maneras ignorar el comentario referente a su estatura, pretendiendo seguir en lo suyo.

—Me importa una mierda, ahora lárgate.

Mikasa no se movió.

—Capitán...

Las palmas de Levi resonaron al chocar con violencia la madera, recién deteniéndose a mirarla.

—¡Ya dime qué putas quieres para que puedas ir, mamársela a Jeager y Krischtein, y dejarme de una buena vez!

Ella se quedó callada un rato, hasta que tomó aire para hablar.

—Capitán.

—¿Vas a largarte ya?

—¿No es la hoja que está tirada frente a mí lo que busca?

Él se quedó en la misma posición, observándola fijamente sin inmutarse demasiado. En ese momento presenció como Ackerman se agachaba para coger la hoja que había mencionado, para luego ponerla frente a él con tal de mostrar su contenido.

Segundos después el capitán se la quitó para apartarla y comenzar a ordenar el desastre sobre su escritorio.

—¿Vas a decirme para qué mierda venías?

A ella ni siquiera le importó que no le hubiera agradecido. Parecía acostumbrada ya.

—¿Está celoso, capitán?

Esa pregunta lo tomó un poco desprevenido y volvió a mirarla a causa de eso. Se supone que ella no tenía razón alguna para llegar a pensar eso. Aunque Levi no tenía claro si se refería a algo en especial o no, pero de todas formas se le hacía casi imposible. Él estaba enojado por el tema del documento, no por algo que hubiera escuchado ni nada parecido.

La idea que se había hecho Ackerman se le hacía francamente patética, o se aseguraba de seguir pensando de esa manera dado que era hasta cierto punto verdadera.

—¿No te estarás pegando mucho la estupidez de tu hermano?

Sólo ante esa pregunta sarcástica Mikasa frunció un poco las cejas, mostrando que la intención con la quea había hecho se le hacía molesta.

—Siendo así, ¿puedo irme ya para mamársela a Eren y Jean?

Las palabras de Mikasa sacaron a Levi totalmente de su onda. Claramente estaba haciendo alusión a lo que le había gritado antes, pero oír a la chica decir eso era algo que él no se esperaba nada.

Tampoco esperaba que aprovechara el permiso que debía darle antes para que recién pudiera irse. Incluso a pesar de que a penas había osado molestarlo la había querido fuera.

—¿Capitán?

—No. Cierra la boca.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron al recibir esa respuesta.

Vio a Levi dejar esa hoja en espacial apartada, y luego rodear su escritorio. Mikasa se mantuvo siempre en su posición con las manos en su espalda y todo, como se supone debía estar frente a un superior.

Levi se le acercó con la expresión de molestia que parecía no quitársele con nada, y cogió su bufanda para tirarla en un intento de sacarla de su cuello. Por la acción el cabello de Mikasa se movió un poco, todo lo contrario a ella, que sólo miraba al enano de su capitán como si le advirtiera sobre algo.

—Tú entraste en un mal momento, además es obvio que esos dos idiotas se mueren por que lo hagas.

A Mikasa eso le pareció casi una explicación de su parte. Lo que la hizo alzar un poco una ceja por el detalle.

—¿No debería ir y dejar eso?

Él chasqueó la lengua y la cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Por mí Erwin puede irse la mierda.

Nada más terminar la acercó para poder besarla.

—Pero capitán...

Levi bufó fastidiado por la interrupción, deteniendo su movimiento para que ella pudiera hablar.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Aún cuando se la he chupado a Eren y Jean?

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Ackerman!


End file.
